Digimon X
by tyiinva
Summary: In the Digital World, a virus is growing with the intent on destroying the whole Digital World. Three kids are chosen to help save the Digital World with their Digimon partners, that are carriers of the Antibody X. Will they be able to save the Digital World or will the Digital World be destroyed by the growing virus? Rated T for slight cursing.
1. Enter Ryuu and Dorumon!

**A/N: Hey guys! So after watching all Digimon seasons (except Xros because it sucks in my opinion) I have developed a strong feeling to create an original Digimon Fic. So grab your popcorn, cringe medicine (Because I suck at writing), beverage, and anything else, because we're in for a ride! I present to you all the very first chapter of the soon to be garbage chapter of Digimon X! Please review and NO FLAMES (Unless it's criticism) and try to enjoy! (Or at least get a good laugh out of how horrible this fanfic will be) Also, I would like to thank MetalGodlv66 and my friend Luna for beta reading this chapter and hopefully future chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon! Digimon belongs to Akiyoshi Hongo and Toei Animation! Humans are created by me and maybe I'll try creating some fan-Digimon.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1: Enter Ryuu and Dorumon_**!

 _He was scared. No, not scared, he was terrified. Crimson red flames surrounded him, illuminating the area along the oddly bright moon. Screams of running people trapped him in an invisible cage of sound. Chaos ensued around him, but his attention wasn't on any of these things. His sapphire blue eyes were glued to the creature that started it all. It was huge. It looked like a dodecahedron with pyramidal platforms and large claws connected to DNA strand-like arms. At the top of the dodecahedron, a black humanoid creature sat at the very top. It swung its arms violently toward anything it could touch and destroy._

 _Stray tears escaped his eyes as he looked at the chaos unfold in front of him. He didn't know what to do. How could he? The adults were freaking out; his mother was nowhere to be seen, and his father... Thoughts bulldozed through his head as his legs wobbled. His legs gave out and he fell onto his knees. "Mom... Dad... I'm scared..." He muttered while taking in shallow and quick breaths._

 _His vision was getting blurry from the tears. Hopelessness and confusion filled his very soul. He could hear faint laughter coming from the creature. Unimaginable fear filled his body. The creature at the top of the dodecahedron then turned toward him. He froze in terror. He could feel the creature's eyes staring at him. He was dangerously close to the thing; he stared at the creature, hoping that it won't hurt him if he looked at it. He swore he saw it smile, a haunting smile that would remain in his mind for the rest of his life. "Mom... Dad... Help me..." He muttered, the words slowly turning into quiet sobs._

 _One of the claw-like arms rose into the air, he stayed perfectly still, paralyzed by fear. The claw started to descend, the strand-like arms curving as they descended fast toward him. He stood still, frozen with fear. The arm came closer and his mouth quivered. "H-Help me..."_

"AH!" He sat up in his bed with a jolt. His lungs burning and instinctively taking in several deep breaths. Looking around quickly, his face was smacked with the golden rays of the sun that were peeking in through his "way too damn clear" window. The rays felt like drills penetrating his eyes, working its way to melt his brain into mush. He held up an arm to mask his eyes from the terror that was the sun.

When his eyes adjusted to the light, he slowly removed his arms. Looking around the room again, he identified the plain white wallpaper, his closet full of clothes, and his brown nightstand that stood to the right of his bed. Also identifying the box of cards that held cards from different TV shows he used to watch and his creaky old bed with the plain white blanket on top of it from which he sat, and his old books, toys, and DVDs on the brown bookshelf. He spotted the brown desk where a computer rested. Taking in a deep breath and letting it out into a loud sigh, he muttered, "Another dream about that..." He shook his head. "No use thinking about it..."

Checking the time on his red and orange digital clock, he found that it was 7:38 A.M. "I have more pressing concerns right now, like getting to school... School... The bane of my existence..." He muttered as he stretched and yawned. Removing the blanket covering his body, he jumped out of bed, landing on the cold, hard wooden floor; locks of his long brown hair covered his vision, forcing him to move them away by flipping them to the side with his right hand.

The boy of twelve years of age surely knew how to start his first day in the blandest and most mechanical way possible. First, he went to the bathroom that was next to his room, brushed his teeth, took a shower, and went back to his room. He placed his light blue pajamas that his grandma had bought him several months ago for his birthday on the bed and went over to his closet and took out whatever clothes he could wear, even if they don't go together well. He picked out a white T-shirt and a gray jacket that he wore open, a pair of khaki shorts, a pair of white and gray socks, and violet sneakers. He went over and grabbed his phone and stuffed it down his jacket pocket. He then made his way to the dining room, which is a part of the kitchen, where his mom was making breakfast.

"Good morning, Mom." the boy said with a hint of tiredness in his voice.

"Good morning, Ryuu." The mother said to her son.

Ryuu sat at the dinner table, awaiting the glorious thing known as food. When the plate of buttered toast, scrambled eggs, bacon, and strangely grapes was placed in front of him, he quickly thanked his mom and wolfed it down. Grapes might have seemed peculiar to some people but he wasn't complaining. Ryuu had an unusual love for grapes. When he finished, he went to go pack. He packed his school books, notebooks, manga, his blue pencil case that carried five mechanical pencils and erasers, a calculator, and his planning agenda. He packed his lunch into the black backpack after he received it from his mom.

His mom drove him to school, dropped him off, and drove away. He sighed as he slowly walked toward the blacktop where other kids were enjoying themselves. His mind was swimming through thoughts as he walked aimlessly around. He thought about grapes, then the meaning of life, then why some people are mean, and so on.

Soon, the bell rung, and everyone, including Ryuu, entered the tall school building made of bricks. The school day went by fast, with Ryuu taking as many notes as he could, dozing off by accident in the early periods, and daydreaming. Ryuu wasn't a diligent student. Yes, he does study at times during the days before a test and has good memory.

After the first half of the school day-or "hell" as Ryuu liked to call it-Ryuu sat down at a table where a boy and girl were talking to each other. Lunch was going by and so far Ryuu was slightly thankful that none of the two kids had tried to talk to him. He was antisocial so he wasn't good with conversation. He delved into thoughts again, shutting out the world around him as he ate.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a loud yell. He looked over toward the sound like every other kid. He analyzed the scene, a tall boy yelling, insulting a girl. The boy was tall, with spiky black hair, dark brown eyes, and a smug smile planted on his face. He wore a black shirt with a leather jacket, sagging blue jeans, sagging white socks, and a pair of blue and red sneakers.

The girl was shorter, about Ryuu's own height. She had long black hair, unique crimson red eyes, and had a slight tan. She wore a light gray hat that had a blue horizontal stripe on it, a lavender shirt with two buttons near the collar, navy blue pants with a black vertical stripe on each side, and a pair of pink and purple sneakers.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear your ugly voice anymore, you dirty piece of rotten TRASH!" The boy shouted at the girl in an angry voice. He picked up a tray full of cafeteria food and threw it at her. She flinched as it hit her. Another boy standing behind him laughed.

Ryuu watched, he could see tears starting to well up in her eyes. It made his blood boil. He hated watching these types of events. He stood up, slamming his hands onto the table, startling the boy and girl sitting at the table and gaining the attention of some kids, including the bullies. "Hey! Stop picking on her, you bully!" Ryuu shouted angrily but the boy just laughed.

"Why should I? No one cares about this freak of nature!" He asked, putting a hand on the girl's head.

"Yeah, you tell him!" his friend cheered behind him, raising a fist into the air.

"You're a freak of nature!" Ryuu yelled back.

The boy laughed. "I'm a freak of nature? That's hilarious, you should try being a comedian, you sewer rat!"

"You're a bigger rat! You think you're so cool because you are more powerful than a girl! Well news flash, you're not! All you are is... is a stupid kid who looks like a bag of horse crap!" Ryuu shouted.

"You little..." the boy said walking over to Ryuu. He was a couple inches away from Ryuu and sent a fist flying into Ryuu's right cheek. Ryuu tumbled over and fell. His head still spinning, he felt something jab his stomach. Ryuu coughed and slowly rolled up into a ball. The boy jabbed at Ryuu again and again, mixing the assault up with several stomps to Ryuu's head.

This went on for a while longer before he stopped. He looked at Ryuu and opened his mouth to speak but was caught off guard when he saw Ryuu jump to his feet. Ryuu took advantage of the opening to send a punch to the bully's nose. This enraged the bully and a fight between the two ensued. Kids tried to break the two up but they didn't give up. The fighting continued until a teacher broke them up.

"You two! Come with me, right now!" the teacher yelled sternly, grabbing the two by their arms and pulling them to signal them to follow her. Ryuu sighed as he knew what was going to happen. He immediately started coming up with a valid excuse, even if he knew it wouldn't matter.

The girl, who was picked on, watched the two go, especially the boy who stood up for her. The bell rang and the school day went on as usual. Ryuu didn't get in too much trouble and was sent off with a warning.

He walked toward his mom's car, his gaze toward the ground, his mind in his thoughts once again. A slight breeze blew to his right, but it didn't bother him much. As he walked, he bumped into something, no, someone. He looked up and quickly apologized, and flashed a small smile out of slight embarrassment. The person he had bumped into was the girl he stood up for in lunch, he knew from the clothes she wore. She had a surprised look that quickly went away.

"Oh, no. I should apologize." she said, her hands by her head, in a lazy version of the "I surrender pose."

An awkward silence came between them as kids passed them. Ryuu didn't know what to say or what to do. He needed to become more social. "Uh, thanks for standing up for me at lunch." the girl said, breaking the silence.

"N-No problem." said Ryuu, cracking a nervous smile. Now actually getting a clear look at her, she didn't exactly look like a freak of nature at all; she actually looked pretty cute, which made Ryuu want to get out there. He was now dying in the inside from the awkwardness and nervousness.

He looked past her shoulder and could see his mom's car several steps away. "Of course this had to happen when I was so close to the car..." He was mentally crying.

"Well, I have to go so... nice to meet you... What's your name?" she asked.

"Uh, Ryuu." Ryuu answered.

"Right! It was nice meeting you, Ryuu." she said with a smile before walking away.

"Oh wait! What's was your... name...?" Ryuu called out, his voice lowering with each word that escaped his mouth. He sighed and walked over to his mom's car and got inside.

He buckled up and the car started moving. "So... who was that? ~" His mom asked in a slightly teasing tone.

"Just some girl I stood up for in lunch." Ryuu answered, looking out the car window.

"That's nice. She's not a bad looking girl, maybe if you play your cards right, you might get a shot with her." teased his mom, a smile creeping onto her face.

"MOM!" he shouted suddenly, his cheeks slowly turning red. His mom chuckled.

When they got home, a woman was pacing around on their driveway. She looked like she was in her late 30s or early 40s. She had shoulder length brown hair that was tied into a bun and pale green eyes. She seemed very angry, so much so that she looked like a red demon. Right as Ryuu stepped out of the car; the woman pointed a finger at Ryuu and shouted something before going over and smacking him hard across the face. His head snapped to the right and he had to stomp his right foot down, to prevent him from falling.

"You! How dare you hurt my precious boy and make him look like the bad guy!" the woman screeched. Ryuu had his teeth clenched in pain and anger. His mom saw this and became enraged. She went over and shoved the woman away from Ryuu.

"How dare you smack MY son!? He hasn't done anything wrong and as far as I'm concerned, he hasn't hurt anyone today!" Ryuu's mom screamed in a fit of rage.

"Well you need to check on your demon for a son! My Mark got a black eye because of him!"

"Ryuu, go inside now." Ryuu's mom said in an unusually calm voice. Ryuu did as he was told and entered the house. The second the door clicked shut; he heard screams outside, loud ear-piercing screams. For a second, he thought there was a banshee outside. He dropped off his backpack next to the front door and walked to the bathroom.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror. He could see a red imprint of his right cheek. "Tch." He walked to his room, shut the door, took off his shoes, and belly-flopped onto his comfy bed. He took in a deep breath with his face planted on his pillow and let it out. He turned onto his back and looked at the ceiling.

He heard the front door opening loudly. "AND GET OFF MY PROPERTY OR I'LL CALL THE POLICE!" He heard his mother yell; there was a moment of silence before he heard the front door slam shut, a large boom resonating around the house. He sighed as he sat up and jumped out of bed. He went over to his computer, turned it on, and was greeted with a small box on the screen.

"What's this?" Ryuu muttered to himself, inspecting the small box. In it, there was a picture of an egg. It was moving up and down. "An egg... I don't remember opening a window that showed a pixelated egg last night..."

Just after he said that, another box popped up. Ryuu read it the text that was on it. "This is a digiegg that holds your partner Digimon. When this egg hatches, you will receive a digivice."

"What...?" Ryuu muttered in confusion, he continued reading.

"After that, it is up to you to make the choice of whether or not you will help us and save our world as well as yours with three other people and their partner Digimon."

"Whoever is messing with me is really bad at this type of thing..." Ryuu muttered.

"If you decide to help us, you will have to meet up with the other two and find a portal that will take you to our world, the Digital World."

"Very creative..." Ryuu said in a sarcastic tone.

"You may not believe me, but this is all true. By the time you finish reading, the egg should hatch. We are waiting Digidestined, and we know you will make the right choice."

"This sounds like the beginning of a game. Did I download a game last night?" Ryuu wondered. After he had said that, the box with the text he had just read disappeared. He found that slightly unnerving.

The egg started jumping and wiggling around. Suddenly, a bright flash of light blinded him, causing him to cover his eyes with his arms. When it vanished, Ryuu moved his arms and was dumbfounded and surprised by what he saw. The same egg on the computer screen was now gone and was instead sitting on his keyboard in front of him. Ryuu scooted his chair back instinctively and stood up. He also saw some sort of device sitting next to the egg.

The device looked like a fat cell phone except it had three buttons and an "X" underneath the buttons. It was a light lavender color with gray buttons and a black "X".

Ryuu watched them both carefully. When nothing was happening, he took a step forward, then another, and one more. He stood in front of the egg and device. He debated whether or not to touch the egg or not and decided to grab the device. He reached out a slightly shaking hand toward the device and touched it. He then grabbed it and pulled it toward him. He studied the device, turning it and pressing the buttons. Nothing happened and he looked at the egg. He reached out toward the egg slowly. He softly touched its smooth surface and jumped back with a yelp when it wiggled. It wiggled some more as it cracked. It cracked again, then again for a third time. It kept cracking and soon little fragments of the shell started to fall off. Ryuu noticed that the fragments turned into yellow dust that disappeared when they landed on the desk.

Soon the shell exploded and Ryuu was now staring into the yellow and black eyes of a tiny creature. It looked like a furry ball with purple and white fur, cat-like ears, and a mouth that looked like a horizontal zig-zag.

"Myah!" The little creature yelped as it stared at Ryuu. Ryuu stared at it. He wasn't scared anymore. How could he? It looked like a cuddly fur-ball.

"It's so cute..." Ryuu murmured. He reached out a hand and it jumped onto it. Ryuu flinched. He stared at it as it stared back. He then slowly moved his other hand and placed the device into his pocket and patted the top of the creature. "Good boy."

"Myah!" It yelped again. Ryuu's judgment was clouded by how cute it was. He slowly poked it between its eyes. It opened its mouth wide and suddenly chomped onto Ryu's finger. Ryu shouted in surprise.

"Ah! Let go! Let go!" He waved his arm around as the creature soon let go and landed onto his desk. Ryuu inspected his finger and saw no blood, nor any wound. But he was still pissed. He pointed at the creature. "My finger is not food!"

"Myah!" It responded. Ryuu couldn't stay mad at the thing; it was just too damn cute.

"Man, how am I going to communicate with you if all you say is "Myah." He stared at it as it opened its mouth wide and closed it. He got an idea and grabbed the device out of his pocket. "Let's see if this will tell me anything..."

After pressing a random combination of buttons, he had found what seemed to be a sort of scanner. He made a mental note of how to pull it up. Ryuu held it in front of the ball of fur and waited as it scanned it. Data popped up on the screen.

"Dodomon, Small Slime Digimon, In-training I. Attack: Chīsana Tetsu Tsubu. Its tough fur is a rare material called "Mithril Hair." It is very aggressive, and opens its mouth wide to intimidate enemies even though it does not have fangs. It is also a natural carrier of the "Antibody X." He looked at it to see it open its mouth and then close it before yelping out a "Myah!"

"That's a cute way of intimidating an enemy." Ryuu said before looking down again at the small screen again. "Antibody X." He looked at Dodomon again. "What the heck is an "Antibody X?"

Dodomon hopped as it spit out a small piece of metal. Ryuu watched the metal fly into the wall at a high speed. He looked it to see it staring at him. In Ryuu's mind, he imagined it being a tiny demon and shivered. Ryuu remembered something as the "demon" thought was pushed to the back of his mind. "Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Ryuu Titsume and I'm in the 7th grade here." The creature jumped toward Ryuu, surprising him and tackling him. Ryuu landed on his bed and watched the creature jump up and down on his chest, chirping in delight.

"Ryuu! Dinner's ready!" his mom suddenly called out.

"I'll be right there! Give me a sec!" Ryuu replied. He carefully grabbed the creature and placed it near onto his pillow. "Okay, you stay here and I'll be right back with something to eat, okay." Ryuu whispered to the creature.

"Myah!" It answered. With that Ryuu got up and jogged to the dinner table. Dodomonwatched Ryuu disappear. A bird that landed on a branch in front of the window drew its attention. It stared at the bird as it stared back. Dodomon opened his mouth wide in an attempt to scare it.

Ryuu was in heaven. His mom had cooked him his favorite dinner, His mother's special Miso Soup with grapes.

"I'm definitely going to give Dodomon some of this!" Ryuu thought as he wolfed down the food like he hadn't eaten in years. The food was a blessing to Ryuu, the flavor exploding in his mouth. It didn't take long for him to finish and he got another bowl of soup and snatched some grapes. He moved like a ninja avoiding his mom and slipping into his room. Fortunately Ryuu, had no homework since it was the first day of school. He was free to return to his little friend with little to no trouble.

Inside his room, he saw Dodomon facing his window with its mouth open wide. Ryuu looked at the window to see a bird staring at it. He sweat-dropped. Ryuu tapped the window which caused the bird to fly away and walked over to Dodomon who was staring at him. Placing the bowl of soup in front of the creature, he held out his hand that held the grapes. "They're yummy~" Ryuu said, like he was talking to a kindergartener. Dodomon looked at the grapes for a couple of seconds before taking them all into his mouth and swallowing them. It jumped into the soup and drank it all.

"So fast!" Ryuu gasped in slight shock. The creature sat in the bowl, covered in the soup, staring at Ryuu.

"Myah!" It yelped as it opened its mouth wide. When it did, it was engulfed in a bright light causing Ryuu to shield his eyes. When the flash was gone Ryuu removed his arms to find that it had turned... bigger.

"It turned bigger..." Ryuu muttered, looking at the creature before him. It had grown four legs, a small tail, and spikier ears. It also grew small fangs. Ryuu stared at it as it stared back at him. Ryuu took out the device and scanned it.

"Dorimon, lesser Digimon, In-training II. Attack: Metal Drop. This Digimon loves to run and ram into things due to its aggressive nature. If running straight, it can become very fast though it cannot turn at that speed. This Digimon also hates to be domesticated."

"Life just got hard in a matter of a minute." sighed Ryuu, dropping his head.

"What wrong, Ryuumon?"

Ryuu looked up to see the creature had walked up to Ryuu. Small wet footprints were behind it. It sounded squeaky like it would belong to a 5 year old child. "You can talk, now!?" Ryuu asked out loud in surprise.

"Of course I can, you rotten idiot!" It snapped, causing Ryuu to jump.

"Ah! Sorry, sorry!" Ryuu said.

They stared at each other and when Ryuu started to get uncomfortable, Dorimon abruptly rammed Ryuu in the stomach. Ryuu coughed as he fell to his knees. "Ooooo..." Ryuu grunted.

Ryuu glanced at Dorimon. "W-What was that f-for?" he asked, gasping.

"I'm tired." the creature suddenly announced and curled up and went to sleep. Ryuu stared at the creature, his eye twitched.

When the pain went away, Ryuu tried to touch the creature to move it to the bed when it moved violently, startling Ryuu. "Okay, you can sleep on the floor, then." Ryuu went and grabbed a shirt from his closet and carefully placed it over Dorimon.

Ryuu got up and placed his hands on his face, trying to recall the entire day. He thought about this while he brushed his teeth, washed his face and changed into his pajamas. When he laid down on his bed, he looked up at the ceiling. This day was hectic. His mind went to the box with the text. " _What the heck is a Digidestined_?" He wondered. " _The right choice... It basically told me that I have to save the world with Dorimon against this unknown enemy with- Wait. It said there were two others just like me, who were stuck with these Digimon. Hm, should I... try to find them? I mean it told me to and then to find this portal. No! Think rationally, Ryuu. There is no way that was telling the truth, but then again, there's Dorimon and that weird device_."

Ryuu looked at the device. " _They called this a digivice, or at least I think this is that digivice they were talking about_." Ryuu pressed random buttons. He activated the scan feature but quickly turned it off. He tried different combinations and saw a bright flash come out of the back. " _Huh? What was that_?"

Ryuu turned the device around and saw a small circle with glass in it. " _What's this for? What does that flash do_?" He wondered. He suddenly yawned and looked at the time. It was 9:58 P.M. " _I'll think about it tomorrow_." Ryuu decided, he placed the device under his bed and got into a comfortable position. He closed his eyes and soon he was in deep sleep.

Like last night, Ryuu had the same dream about that event. But instead of waking from the dream, he was awaken by loud banging. His eyes peeled open as he looked toward the sound. He saw Dorimon ramming into the window and he immediately grabbed Dorimon, adrenaline pumping through his veins.

"What are you doing? You'll wake mom up!" Ryuu whisper-shouted.

"Look out there, Ryuumon!" Dorimon said, a bit of urgency in his voice.

Ryuu looked out of the window toward his backyard, tree, grass, and garden. "I don't see anything Dorimon, and what's with the -mon?"

"Open it! Hurry!" Dorimon commanded, becoming more persistent. Ryuu opened the window and in a flash, Dorimon had jumped out.

"Dorimon! Come back!" Ryuu shouted in surprise. He looked around and ran over to his bed and grabbed his digivice. Ryuu put on his sneakers hastily and snuck out the back door, into the backyard, and out the back gate.

"Why now? Why is this happening?!" Ryuu complained while looking around. He never snuck out and didn't like it, but he had no choice but to sneak out now. He had to find Dorimon before someone else did. He looked at his digivice and pressed random buttons. "Come on, please have a tracking mode."

He stared at the screen of the digivice, looking up every once and awhile to see where he was going. When he got to the park, the X on the digivice blinked. " _It blinked_!" He walked in and the X kept blinking. As he walked further in, the blinking became faster. When he rounded a corner, he saw Dorimon charging at something.

The thing he was charging at looked like a furry dragon wearing armor. It had yellow fur and the armor was black with purple gems on it. On its head, a red gem shining. Its eyes glowed red. He saw the thing smack Dorimon to the side.

"Dorimon!" Ryuu shouted in alarm, breaking into a sprint toward the still soup covered Digimon. He stopped running when he noticed the enemy was staring at him. By this point, the X was blinking very fast. He glanced at his digivice just as data appeared on the screen and the blinking stopped. He wanted to read it but he had more pressing concerns such as grabbing Dorimon and getting the hell out of there.

He shouted loudly in hopes to startling the enemy and giving him time to get Dorimon. Instead, it just pissed it off more. "Of course..." Ryuu took in a deep breath and ran toward Dorimon as the enemy readied an attack. " **Tera Burst**!" It shouted, shooting red balls at Ryuu. Ryuu barely dodged them but was blasted forward by the explosions that followed. He landed on the ground next to Dorimon, his digivice falling out of his hand.

"Ah!" Ryuu grunted as he quickly got on his hands and knees, knowing he couldn't stay in one place for too long. He looked toward the enemy and saw it in the air. Before it could jump on Ryuu, Dorimon intercepted it. " **Metal Drop**!" Dorimon spit out three pieces of metal at the enemy, though it did no damage since they struck its armor. Ryuu got to his feet and watched as Dorimon was once again smacked to the side.

Ryuu started panicking. His breathing became shallow. He looked around and spotted his digivice. He dove for it and grabbed it. He looked at the screen before glancing at the enemy. He was distracted by Dorimon. Ryuu quickly read the data on the screen, hoping that it might help him. "Ryudamon, Dragon Digimon, Rookie. Attacks: Kabutogaeshi, Katana Attack, and Tera Burst. Has tough armor, blah, blah, blah, is a natural carrier of the Antibody X!" Ryuu read. "Note: This Digimon was tracked by the Antibody tracker!"

"What the heck is an Antibody tracker!?" Ryuu thought. He glanced back and saw the creature shoot the red balls at Dorimon, striking him and exploding. "Dorimon!" Without thinking, he grabbed a rock lying on the ground next to him and ran at the Digimon.

"Get away from my-my friend!" Ryuu shouted slamming the rock on the Digimon's armor. The rock cracked in Ryuu's hand and he was jump kicked in the chest by Ryudamon. " **Kabutogaeshi**!"

Ryuu felt the air leave his lungs as he was kicked back. He landed on the ground, his hand clutching his chest as he gasped for breath. It hurt a lot. " **Metal Drop**!" Ryuu glanced toward the sound and saw Dorimon charging toward the enemy Digimon again. Dorimon was smacked away again, he grunted in pain as he landed on the ground.

Ryuu tried to get up but felt a surge of pain through his body and fell. Ryuu didn't give up and tried again. He was able to sit up. Dorimon was still getting beaten down and Ryuu bared his teeth. He grabbed a pebble and threw it at Ryudamon. This captured Ryudamon's attention and it turned toward Ryuu. Ryuu coughed violently. Ryudamon charged at Ryuu and kicked Ryuu again in the chest with its two feet. Ryudamon formed a metal sword in its mouth but just before he could shoot it at Ryuu, Dorimon once again charged in and tackled the enemy Digimon to the side.

The Ryudamon growled as it tumbled to the side. Dorimon ran up in front of Ryuu, facing the enemy Digimon and opening its mouth wide, showing its small fangs.

Ryudamon got to its feet as he glared at the small Digimon. Dorimon wasn't fazed and didn't look scared at all. Ryudamon stared back with a determined look in its eyes. "D-Dorimon! G-Get *cough* back!" Ryuu pleaded.

"No! It's my job to protect my partner! So I'm going to fight!" Dorimon boldly stated.

Ryuu didn't understand how this little creature could be so courageous as he stood in front of the Digimon that had constantly beat it down, he was surprised Dorimon could even stand! He couldn't let Dorimon fight; he knew the little creature would lose. Gathering up as much strength as he could, he slowly rose to his feet, trying his best to ignore the jolts of pain in his chest.

Ryuu took a step forward then another until he was in front of Dorimon. "No, I'm going to protect you." Ryuu said, feeling something he thought he would never feel in this kind of situation. He felt... courage?

Just as he said that, red balls flew at him. Ryuu stood still, still intent on protecting Dorimon as his life flashed before his eyes. He instinctively closed his eyes as he waited for the impact. He felt none. He slowly peeled his open as a wave of confusion washed over him. His eyes widened. On the ground, was Dorimon on his side, burn marks on its fur. "No... He was just-" Ryuu gritted his teeth, and turned his gaze toward Ryudamon who was staring at him.

He gripped the digivice in his hand tightly as anger filled up his body. He balled his other hand into a fist and when he did, his hand started to feel tingly, but he didn't pay too much attention to it. "You..." Ryuu growled in complete anger. He felt the tingling sensation get stronger and his device starting acting weird with the screen started flashing.

"N-No..." Ryuu heard a soft voice say. He turned to see Dorimon trying it's best to stand back up. "Get away... from him... Run... away..." Dorimon pleaded as he struggled to get to its feet. He heard Ryudamon growl.

"No. All I've been doing my entire life was run away. Even during the times when I spoke out. But this time, I'm not running! I won't abandon you, even if you seems like a pain in the ass! I'm going to protect you, even... even if it means DEATH!" Just as he finished, the tingling sensation was so powerful, it was starting to drive Ryuu nuts. The screen on the digivice flashed once more.

Ryuu glanced at the screen. It read, "Digisoul Charge."

" _Digisoul Charge_?" Ryuu said in his mind. That was when he realized what the tingling sensation on his right hand was. Purple pixels had surrounded his hand! " _Is this the Digisoul Charge_?" Ryuu stared at the digivice and the pixels and made up his mind.

The text on the digivice changed to "Digivolution." Ryuu rose his right hand in the air and struck the top of the digivice. " _ **Digisoul Charge**_!" Ryuu then turned toward Dorimon and aimed the device at it. A light shot out toward the tiny Digimon and engulfed it inside an egg made of purple light, it quickly grew.

"Dorimon digivolve to... Dorumon!" The egg cracked open and disappeared revealing the new form of the small Digimon. It was now half of Ryuu's height! It still had its purple fur on most of its body. It had two large hind legs and two front arms, each of which had three black claws, as well as a large tail. The fur on its chest, paws, snout, and the end of its tail was white. It had two pointed ears with black stripes and two very small black wings. On its brow was a triangular red gem, similar to Ryudamon's.

"Whoa..." Ryuu breathed out. Dorumon charged past Ryuu toward Ryudamon and started attacking as soon as it got the chance too. Ryuu took this opportunity to scan him. "Dorumon, Animal Digimon, Rookie, Attacks: Dash Metal, Metal Cannon, Metal Shoot, and Hyper Dash Metal. Blah, blah, blah, Prototype Digimon? What the heck? Prototype Digimon?"

" **Dash Metal**!" Ryuu looked over and saw Dorumon shoot out a metal ball from its mouth toward Ryudamon, smacking him hard. Ryudamon tumbled back as it growled in pain. Shortly after, Dorumon tackled Ryudamon, causing him to fall.

Ryuu saw it. It was a symbol on his right shoulder. A black symbol that resembled a human skull on a gear. Ryuu wasted no time in telling Dorumon. "Dorumon! Attack the black symbol on Ryudamon's shoulder; I think that's what's making him hostile!"

"Got it!" Dorumon answered, swiping an arm at Ryudamon's shoulder. Ryudamon shot three red balls at Dorumon, blasting him back as they exploded. Dorumon yelled out in pain as he fell onto the ground.

"Dorumon!" Ryuu shouted in worry.

Dorumon jumped to his feet as soon as he landed. Ryudamon, though, was already charging at him for an attack. Dorumon created a large metal ball over its mouth and shot it at Ryudamon. " **Metal Cannon**!"

The ball smacked hard into Ryudamon, earning a squeal of pain. Dorumon created another giant ball as he got ready to dash forward. Dorumon's right foot dragged across the dirt path. He then charged forward. Ryudamon shot more red balls at Dorumon as soon as he recovered. " **Tera Burst**!"

Dorumon hopped to the side, avoiding two red balls. One red ball landed next to Dorumon and caught him in the explosion. Dorumon yelped as the giant metal ball popped out of its mouth. Dorumon landed on its side. Ryudamon fired again, each shot hitting Dorumon and exploding. Dorumon grunted in pain with each attack.

Ryuu didn't know what to do. He didn't know how he could help his friend. No, he had to clear his head. Ryuu took in deep breaths and let them out through his nose. He could distract Ryudamon and give Dorumon time to recover. Ryuu grabbed another rock and threw it at Ryudamon. The rock hit smack dab on the gem on Ryudamon's head. Ryudamon stopped its assault as it howled in pain.

Dorumon took the chance Ryuu had given him. He got to his feet and charged forward, smacking into Ryudamon. Dorumon then started pounding on the symbol, the symbol cracked once as he pounded on the symbol, then twice, then three times before Ryudamon kicked Dorumon off.

Ryudamon shot two red balls at Dorumon again, but this time Dorumon wasn't going to be hit by it. " **Tera Burst**!"

Dorumon created a giant ball of metal and shot it at the red balls. " **Metal Cannon**!" The giant ball blasted forward and made contact with the red balls. The red balls exploded, stopping the metal ball.

Smoke erupted from the metal ball and Dorumon used it as cover. Dorumon created another giant metal ball and got ready to dash. He dashed forward, using the smoke as cover. Ryudamon couldn't see Dorumon until after it was too late. Dorumon jumped out from the smoke, surprising Ryudamon, and shot the metal ball, striking him. The symbol cracked even more as Ryudamon was sent flying. Dorumon landed on the ground and dashed forward. He smacked into Ryudamon, smacking into his right shoulder. Violent vibrations coursed through Ryudamon's body. " **Hyper Dash Metal**!" The symbol broke apart and evaporated into thin air as Ryudamon landed on the ground with a grunt; his eyes stopped glowing red and turned gold and white.

"We-We did it!" cheered Ryuu. He ran up to Dorumon and hugged him. He quickly let go as soon as he remembered he was still covered in the soup from last night.

Ryudamon woke up with a start, looking around. "Huh? What the- What am I doing here?" he asked, clearly confused.

"Uh, are you okay?" Ryuu asked, feeling a bit awkward.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine, just a head... ache... A human... A-A-Am I in the human world?! This can't be happening! I need to get back to the Digital World!" Ryudamon looked around panicking; he then saw the destruction he presumed he had caused. He looked at Ryuu who was staring at him. "Uh, sorry... for the damage... Um, please forgive me, human!" He begged, bowing before Ryuu.

Ryuu cast his eyes to side then back at Ryudamon. "It's not too big of a deal, its fine, I forgive you." Ryuu said, letting a small chuckle escape his lips. "Besides... I don't think you did this on your free will. I think you were being controlled by that black symbol, so... yeah..."

"Well, I think I should go back to my world, thank you human for stopping me before I caused more damage." Ryudamon said before stomping on the ground creating a rippling green and red hole in the ground and jumping into it.

Ryuu stared at the hole. " _A way to get to..."_ He didn't finish his thought before the hole disappeared.

"Ryuumon!" Dorumon called, Ryuu glanced at him. Dorumon then head-butted Ryuu in the abdomen. Ryuu coughed.

"Oooo..." Ryuu gasped, clutching his stomach. "What was that for?"

"It's my way of showing thanks... and for not following my orders..." answered Dorumon. "Also I'm hungry, go get me something to eat!"

Ryuu sighed. "I'm not your slave." Ryuu felt the pain starting to become tolerable. He touched Dorumon's fur. "Anyways, you did a good job." Ryuu said with a smile. "But... how am I going to hide you?" Ryuu said, hanging his head down in defeat as the first rays of sunshine peaked over the horizon.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay! I finished the first chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it or got a good laugh out of it. And wow, this chapter was very dramatic, especially in the fight scene, sorry about that. Also about the Digivice, well it's basically the data link digivice from Digimon Savers (Data Squad) with added features. I know it's X-Antibody but Antibody X sounds better. Also, the woman who smacked Ryuu is the bully's mom. Well thanks for reading and I hope you stick around for more, see ya! I'm going to go watch some anime now.**


	2. Enter Kazuki and Dracomon!

**A/N: Hey guys! So, I just want to address that the dream part in chapter one (I don't know if this will spoil the story but yolo) that's actually a memory in a dream if that makes sense. So yeah, onwards to chapter 2!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Enter Kazuki and Dracomon!**_

"Feed me!" demanded Dorumon, biting the back of Ryuu's head. Ryuu gritted his teeth in pain and anger. Dorumon was starting to get on his nerves.

"I will. Just wait." answered Ryuu. Dorumon didn't seem to like the answer. Letting go of Ryuu's head Dorumon backed up and tackled Ryuu hard. Ryuu yelped as he fell to the ground, face-first with his digivice in hand. Dorumon fell to the floor with him.

Ryuu groaned as he attempted to get up in spite of Dorumon's weight on his back. "Feed me!" Dorumon shouted, while squirming.

A tick mark appeared on Ryuu's forehead. Raising both of his hands, Ryuu grabbed Dorumon by the sides of his head. Dorumon made a small sound of confusion. Ryuu then suddenly flipped Dorumon over his head and onto the ground. His muscles immediately burned. Dorumon grunted as he held the back of his head.

"I don't care if you're hungry! All I care about is finding a damn way to hide you, whether it would be storing you in the fucking digivice somehow or hiding you under-fucking-ground!" Ryuu shouted in a loud and angry tone.

Dorumon had his hands over his ears now and his eyes clamped shut. He looked like a scared child and immediately made Ryuu feel guilty. Ryuu sighed as he walked over to Dorumon. He squatted down next to Dorumon and poked his belly, eliciting a giggle. Dorumon opened his eyes and looked at Ryuu, letting go of his ears.

"Sorry for that little outburst." apologized Ryuu. "I'll give you whatever you want later, but let me find a way to hide you first, I don't want you to be taken away from me, so please be patient, okay?"

Dorumon stared at Ryuu before jerking his head to the side and letting a "Hmph" escape his mouth. "Whatever, I'm not hungry anymore."

Ryuu sweat-dropped. "Suit yourself, I guess." Ryuu got up and searched for his Digivice. He found it lying on the ground and went to pick it up. He started messing with the buttons again, trying different combinations. Ryuu was facing Dorumon while he tried different combinations. He then remembered the flash that came from the back of the digivice back in his room. "Maybe that stores Dorumon... or maybe does something else. Might as well try it."

Taking a moment to remember what he did, Ryuu attempted the button combination. The digivice flashed brightly, blinding Ryuu. When the flash was gone, Ryuu noticed that Dorumon wasn't lying in front of him anymore. He looked at the screen of the digivice and found that Dorumon was inside and was looking around. Dorumon noticed Ryuu and started banging on the screen.

"Hey! It's cramped in here, let me out!" Dorumon shouted from the device, banging on the screen. Ryuu stared at Dorumon blankly, a smile slowly creeping onto his face.

"YES!" cheered Ryuu, pumping his right fist into the air. He looked at the digivice, smirking. "This just made life a thousand times easier."

"Let me out!" A loud thump from the screen interrupted Ryuu's short-lived victory.

"I can't. You're going to have to stay in there until we get home." answered Ryuu, trying his best to hide a smirk. Dorumon noticed it, but decided to stay quiet.

To get back home Ryuu entered his ninja mode. Entering his home, he noticed that his mom was asleep. He tip toed across his house toward his room, the occasionally creak growling from the floorboards in an attempt to give Ryuu a heart attack. It was weird to Ryuu. During the day, the house sounded so quiet but at night when everything is quiet, the house becomes as loud as if tiny creatures were marching around.

Slipping into his room and closing the door, Ryuu slumped onto his bed and let out a huge breath he had not noticed he was holding in. Ryuu sat up and looked at his digivice. "Okay. How am I going to get you out of there?" Ryuu asked, pressing the button combination that stores Dorumon. A bright flash came from behind but when Ryuu looked past his digivice, he saw no Dorumon.

Ryuu set the device onto the bed and crossed his arms and closed his eyes. He started brainstorming ideas. While brainstorming, he recalled that he had not heard anything from Dorumon since storing him into the digivice. He grabbed the purple device and looked at the screen, seeing Dorumon sleeping. " _I guess all that fighting took a bit out of you, huh_?" A smile painted itself on his lips. He looked at his digital clock and noticed that he had half an hour before the time he would usually wake up.

Ryuu set the purple device under his bed, and as if on queue he yawned. The twelve year old boy laid down and closed his eyes. He slipped into deep sleep but it felt like only a second had passed before he was awakened by his mom. "Get up! Get up! You're going to be late for school!"

Ryuu groaned as he rubbed his eyes. He felt like complete and utter horse poop. He got up and looked at the time. Certainly enough, if he didn't get his ass moving along, he would be late. He jumped to his feet and got washed up. He put on some clothes that looked a lot like the ones he had put on yesterday.

He went over to his bed and grabbed his digivice. Ryuu stared at the device, watching Dorumon who was still asleep. Contemplating whether or not he should take Dorumon, his mom popped in front of his bedroom door, startling him. "Ryuu! What are you doing?! School starts in a couple of minutes and it takes a couple of minutes to drive you there!" Ryuu tossed the device up in panic and when it landed in his hands, he started fumbling with it. He finally got a grip on it and quickly hid it behind his back.

"Sorry, mom. I'm done so..." Ryuu had lost his words as he broke into a cold sweat. His mom was staring at him, the urgency still there.

"You can take your phone, I don't care, let's go!" His mom walked in and quickly handed Ryuu a sandwich and his backpack. Ryuu took the items before he was practically dragged into the car.

Ryuu ate the sandwich as he assumed it was his breakfast. " _Who eats a sandwich for breakfast_?" wondered Ryuu. " _Oh yeah, me_."

Ryuu had finished his breakfast and stuffed his device holding Dorumon into his jacket pocket. He was dropped off shortly later. "Hell" started and for the first three periods, it was normal for Ryuu. During passing periods between third and fourth, he checked his digivice, hiding it inside his locker so no one could see. Dorumon was still asleep. "I'm starting to think you were up all night."

He stuffed the purple device into his pocket, got his books for math class, and closed his locker. He made his way toward his math class and sat down just as the bell rung.

A few minutes into the lecture, a loud talking sound started to blurt out from Ryuu's desk.. "Quiet! I'm talking." Snapped Ryuu's teacher. Ryuu apologized quickly out of instinct. When the teacher started lecturing again he checked his digivice. Ryuu recognized the voice. Dorumon was awake. He pulled out his digivice, his eyes on the teacher. He looked down when it was on his lap. He put a finger to his mouth and quietly shushed him.

"Ryuumon! I'm hungry!" Freezing, Ryuu was crying in the inside. Several laughs came from other students in the classroom.

"Excuse me, Mr. Titsume. We are in the middle of a lesson, and I will not talk over you." The teacher stated, a hint of annoyance and anger in his voice.

"Sorry." Ryuu said, an embarrassed smile slowly growing on his lips.

The teacher went back to talking and Ryuu looked down at Dorumon. "Quiet!" Ryuu whispered. "I'll feed you in twenty minutes, okay."

Dorumon didn't like that answer as he complained even more. "But I'm really~ hungry!"

"Quiet!"

"Where are we anyway?"

"School! Now quiet!"

"What's school?"

"School is the place where I learn things, now seriously, be quiet!"

"Ahem!" Ryuu froze. He slowly turned his head and saw the teacher looking down at him, standing next to his desk, a hand extended toward Ryuu. Ryuu flashed a smile and chuckled nervously. "Give me your phone."

Ryuu gritted his teeth. He slowly rose his hand that held the digivice toward the teacher's. Ryuu glared at the screen, Dorumon saw the glare and took it as a sign that he should silent. He dropped it onto the teacher's hand. The teacher gripped the device tightly and walked back to his desk. "You will get this back at the end of class." He announced, putting inside a drawer.

For the rest of class, Ryuu was praying. When the bell rung after what felt like years, Ryuu practically dashed toward his teacher. The teacher looked at Ryuu for a moment before his face lit up. He walked over to his desk and opened the drawer that contained the digivice. The teacher started talking but Ryuu wasn't paying attention. Ryuu nodded his head when he heard a yes or no question and the second the device landed in his hand, he gripped it like his life depended on it before running out of the room.

The teacher stared at the door before sighing. "The young people are too attached to their electronic devices these days. I fear for the future of humanity."

At his locker, Ryuu glared and shouted at Dorumon. Students that passed by thought he was going mad or didn't pay attention. "Because of you, I got in trouble! Not that it's a big deal, but..." Ryuu shouted, not paying attention to the students around him. "I shouldn't have brought you with me..." Ryuu finished, hanging his head down.

Dorumon had a pout on his face and was facing to the side. His eye twitching, Ryuu grabbed the digivice and closed the locker and started heading to lunch. Since Ryuu had spent some time at his locker, the halls were nearly empty.

"Ryuumon, stop!" Dorumon suddenly cried out.

Stopping, Ryuu looked around to see if anyone was in the halls. He saw no one and looked down at his digivice. Dorumon had that same urgent look back when he was Dorimon. "What is it?"

"There's another one."

"A Digimon?"

"Yeah."

"Where?"

"In this school place."

Ryuu's eyes slowly widened. "If a Digimon is in the school..." Ryuu mumbled. "Where is it!?"

"I don't know, I can barely even sniff it in this box, YOU stuffed me in!" Dorumon replied, his voice becoming a growl as the words left his mouth.

Ryuu rubbed his hair out of frustration. "Argh! I don't know how to get you out! How are we going to find the Digimon now!?" Ryuu took in a deep breath and let it out through his nose. He took a step forward and noticed the "X" on the bottom of the digivice flashed.

" _It flashed, like last time. Antibody Tracker..."_ Ryuu thought as he remembered the words. " _This thing can track Digimon_."

Ryuu took another step forward and the flashing got slightly faster. Ryuu kept walking. "Ryuumon, where are you going?" Dorumon suddenly asked.

"This thing can track Digimon, and I'm guessing it activates when we get close to one." answered Ryuu. "And this thing might lead us to it."

"Why are we even trying to find it anyway?" Asked Dorumon.

"Remember how dangerous and destructive Ryudamon was?"

"Yeah."

"Well in school, there are many feeble humans for the Digimon to massacre. I don't want that to happen."

"You're stupid. You're going to die."

"Shut up!"

Ryuu walked, his eyes glued to the digivice, occasionally looking up to see if anyone was around. When the device was blinking very fast, Ryuu looked up and was greeted by a door. Ryuu may have only been at the school for two days but thanks to his photographic memory, he had memorized the entire school by looking at the map drawing that was provided at the back of his schedule. The door in front of him lead to the computer lab.

"I guess it makes sense for a Digimon to appear in the computer lab." Ryuu muttered under his breath. Ryuu's heart was pounding. He was nervous and excited. He knew how dangerous these Digimon were thanks to Dorumon and his battle with Ryudamon. If this Digimon was as strong or stronger than Ryudamon, this battle would get messy.

"Are you ready, Dorumon?" Ryuu whispered.

"No."

"Wha-! Why not!?" Ryuu shouted out of shock, he quickly slapped a hand onto his mouth when he had realized what he had done. He glanced at the door and backed up a few steps, expecting to see the door explode and a giant T-rex creature to come out of the room.

When nothing came out, Dorumon spoke, "You seem to be forgetting something, Ryuumon."

"And that is..."

"We don't know how to get me out of this little prison you have trapped me in."

"Oh yeah."

Just as Ryuu had said that, the door slammed open. Ryuu turned his head toward the door and saw a teal blur before he was smacked in the face. He yelped in pain as he started taking steps back, letting go of the digivice inadvertently. He could faintly hear Dorumon yell something through the daze. " **Tail Smash**!" Ryuu opened his eyes and everything was spinning. He held out both of his hands to feel for something he could lean on... and puke on.

The spinning vanished pretty fast but before he could do anything, he was tackled to the ground. The thing on top of him started jumping on him. "Take this!" Before anything else could happen, another voice told the thing on top of Ryuu to stop attacking and it did. Ryuu was quick to jump to his feet as the spinning was now gone for the most part.

"Okay, Digimon. You are so going to pay for that." Ryuu groaned. Ryuu looked at his hand that held the digivice to find it gone. "Eh... EHHHHH!" Ryuu's eyes practically popped out his skull. "Where's my digivice?!"

"Is this it?" Looking up, Ryuu became confused. In front of him, was the girl he stood up for yesterday. She held his digivice in front of him.

"Uh, um, yeah..." answered Ryuu, immediately starting to feel awkward. Ryuu took it before he remembered the Digimon he was supposed to find and defeat. "Wait, you're a Digimon."

"I don't think so, otherwise I would be a T-Rex that shoots fireballs." she replied.

"But I'm a Digimon!" A dragon-like creature said, popping out of seemingly nowhere, startling Ryuu.

"Ah, Digimon!" Ryuu, out of instinct went and kicked it.

"Ow!" the dragon-like Digimon squealed as it fell onto it's back. It held the front of it's face where Ryuu had apparently kicked it.

"Dracomon!" The girl said in worry and she got to her knees to pick the dragon Digimon up.

"Uh, sorry, instinct... yeah, instinct." Ryuu apologized, letting a small nervous chuckle while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Apology accepted! Right, Dracomon?" the girl said with a bright smile, holding the dragon Digimon in her arms.

"I guess..." Dracomon replied with a pout.

Ryuu analyzed the Digimon now that he had a clear view of it. It had teal scales with white scales on it's lower jaw and torso. Three claws were attached to both of it's arms and legs. It had fairly long tail and tiny red wings. On the top of it's head, red coral-like horns rested.

"She took that better than I thought she would..." Ryuu muttered, sweat-dropping.

"Anyway, you have a digivice so I'm guessing you have a partner of your own right?"

"Yeah."

"Can I see it?"

"Uh, s-sure."

Ryuu held his digivice in front of her. She leaned forward to look at the screen. Inside she saw Dorumon staring back at her. Dorumon seemed very pissed but was trying his best to hide it.

"Why is it inside the Digivice? It seems pissed. You should let it out."

"I... don't know how to..."

"Oh, you just hold it out and say "Realize!"

Ryuu looked at her puzzlingly. "That's it?"

She answered with a nod. Ryuu held out the device in front of him and said, "Realize!" The glass shone brightly as streams of data appeared in front of it. They slowly vanished, revealing Dorumon.

"Oh, hey! It worked! Thanks!" Ryuu said. A tick mark appeared on Dorumon's forehead. He slowly turned and head-butted Ryuu stomach. Ryuu coughed as he fell to his knees. "Okay... I guess I deserved that..."

"Ah! Are you alright?" Ryuu glanced at the girl who had appeared by his side in a blink of an eye. It sort of amazed Ryuu of how fast she was to react to pain.

"Yeah." Ryuu replied, getting to his feet. "So, what were you doing in the room?"

"We were planning to surprise attack an enemy Digimon that the Antibody Tracker on my Digivice picked up but we found out it was you and your Digimon. Sorry!" she answered, apologizing again.

"You don't have to apologize twice..." mumbled Ryuu.

"Well, now that I know there isn't a dangerous creature waiting to rip out people's anus' and feed it to them, I can now go to lunch! See you later!" The girl suddenly exclaimed.

"Where did that come from!?" Ryuu shouted upon hearing it. He noticed the girl starting to walk away while pulling out a teal device. He remembered that he still didn't know her name. "Wait!"

The girl stopped and looked at Ryuu. "Um... What's your name?"

The girl didn't respond for a moment before smiling. "That right! I didn't introduce myself the last time we met. Well I'm Naomi Kazuki, but you can call me Kazuki and this is Dracomon. It's not Dragomon, it's Dracomon. I know it's kind of hard to remember but-"

"You're starting to ramble again." Dracomon pointed out.

"Ah, sorry!" Kazuki apologized once again.

"I can see why that bully said to shut your trap now..." Ryuu mumbled under his breath with a sweat-drop.

"That's not nice!" Kazuki shouted with a slight pout.

"She heard me!" Ryuu thought.

At that moment, Dracomon spotted Dorumon's gem that sat on the top of his forehead. Dracomon started walking over to Dorumon. Dorumon stared at Dracomon blankly. Dracomon stood in front of Dorumon and slowly raised a claw and lightly tapped the gem. He kept his claw touching the gem. They stared at each other. Ryuu thought Dorumon was going to drown Dracomon in a sea of metal balls. Instead, Dorumon grabbed Dracomon's arm and moved it to the side. Dracomon rose his claw up and touched the gem again. "Can I eat this?"

"No." answered Dorumon.

"Please."

"Go eat a tree."

"Don't want to."

"Go eat glass."

"Glass tastes weird."

"Okay, this is getting weird." interrupted Ryuu, grabbing Dorumon. Kazuki went and grabbed Dracomon.

"Hey, after school, let's meet up!" Kazuki exclaimed. Ryuu looked around to see if anyone was around, thankfully no one was. He was surprised no one came down here thinking there was a banshee.

"Uh, yeah, sure, but where?"

"You know that park that's in the middle of town?"

Ryuu remembered the fight that happened between Dorumon and Ryudamon. "Yeah." replied Ryuu, cracking a smile.

"We'll meet up there!"

"Okay."

"Great, well see ya!"

"I have to save the world with her..." sighed Ryuu, hanging his head down. "Hopefully the other one isn't as crazy as her... and not across the world."

"Ryuumon, I'm hungry." Ryuu glanced at Dorumon. "Ryuumon, feed me."

"Yeah, yeah." Ryuu answered.

* * *

*Munch* *Crunch* *Gulp*

"How can you eat so fast!?" Ryuu gasped.

"I'm tired, going to sleep." Dorumon announced, laying down and going to sleep. Not a second later, Dorumon was snoring.

"You didn't do anything today!" Ryuu shouted out of anger. Ryuu sighed as he decided to store Dorumon into his Digivice. "Might as well keep you in here without you shouting at me to let you out."

Ryuu had gotten lunch for Dorumon, only keeping a bag of chips for himself. They hid in the hall, where no one was. The second Ryuu had stored Dorumon, the bell rang. Ryuu got up and headed to his fifth hour class. The rest of the day went on and after school, Ryuu met up with Kazuki at the park. He had to tell his mom to drive him there though.

"Hey Kazu-"

"Not now!" exclaimed Kazuki, slapping Ryuu's wrist and grabbing it into an iron grip. "People will hear us, let's go to my secret hideout!"

"I thought girls thought hideouts were- Woah!" started Ryuu before Kazuki broke off into a sprint, catching Ryuu off guard. Ryuu almost fell but caught his balance and started running at the same speed.

Kazuki lead Ryuu through the park and into a small clearing between bushes and trees that mostly covered up the tiny clearing inside. To say the least, Ryuu was not impressed. She just lead him into a small clearing between bushes and trees that hid them from the outside and called it her "hideout."

"Kazuki, I don't think you know what a hide-"

"Welcome to my super cool, amazing, awesome, hideout!" announced Kazuki, in a loud voice.

"You're too loud." said Ryuu in a slightly shocked and deadpanned voice.

"Sorry."

"So..." Ryuu said, dragging his voice. "I should've thought about what we should discuss first."

"Let's ask our Digimon some questions like where they come from!" suggested Kazuki, already taking out her digivice.

"I swear, she did not act like this yesterday. It's like her personality took a 180." thought Ryuu.

"Realize!" shouted Kazuki, startling Ryuu.

The glass on the back of her digivice glowed as streams of data whirled around in front of her. The data slowly vanished revealing Dracomon. Ryuu did the same. Immediately, Dracomon was going for Dorumon's gem. Dorumon, however, was sharper than he looked. Dorumon shot a small piece of metal into Dracomon's face, stopping him. Dracomon fell onto his back upon impact, nursing his face with his hands. Ryuu swore he blinked for a split second and Kazuki was by Dracomon's side.

Ryuu crouched down to Dorumon's height. Dorumon stared at Ryuu. Before Ryuu could say anything though, Kazuki opened her mouth before Ryuu did.

"You!" Dorumon turned his attention to Kazuki who was pointing at him. "It's not nice to hurt other creatures! If you want someone to stop bugging you, you ask the to stop politely, not smack them until you've crushed all of their bones and they're a bloody corpse!"

Dorumon didn't respond and Ryuu was still in shock about the gruesome image she had put in his mind. "You're lame." Dorumon responded before yawning. Kazuki's mouth dropped open. "And boring." A vein popped up on Kazuki's forehead. "And absolutely annoying." Kazuki's left eye twitched.

"You immature brat!" Kazuki suddenly exclaimed, grabbing hold of Dorumon's neck and choking the life out of him.

"Immature... Speak for yourself." Ryuu muttered with a sweat-drop.

Kazuki let go of Dorumon when she noticed he wasn't moving. The second Dorumon was free, he scrambled behind Ryuu while taking in gulps of air. "She's scary, protect me Ryuumon!"

"I'm not your shield!" shouted Ryuu.

"Now that the problem is solved, let's get back to business!" Kazuki said, sitting down.

"You're the problem!" shouted Ryuu.

"So Dracomon, Dorumon, where do you guys come from?" asked Kazuki, ignoring Ryuu.

"The Digital World!" answered Dracomon.

"What he said." Dorumon got back up, Ryuu could feel him shaking.

"And where is that?"

"The place where we were created. The Digital World comes from your world's communication network." Dracomon explained.

"Okay! Second question, why are you guys here?"

Dracomon looked at Dorumon. Dorumon shrugged. It was clear they didn't have the slightest clue as to why they were here.

"We don't know why. All I remember is seeing a white light and hearing voices." answered Dracomon.

"And that we are your partners." added Dorumon. Ryuu could feel Dorumon had calmed down.

"Okay third question, what-" Kazuki didn't finish asking questions. Why? Because of the loud roar coming from outside of the "hideout."

"A Digimon?!" gasped Ryuu, immediately running out of the "hideout." Kazuki and the two Digimon followed.

Outside, there was indeed a Digimon. It looked like a giant ape. It had yellow fur with blue skin exposed from its torso, hands, feet, ears, and face. It had a giant bone strapped to its back by a red rope. It also has a green armband and a yellow ring that it wore on his right arm and hand.

Ryuu quickly looked around. No one was around, which Ryuu found surprising, and he knew no one saw it earlier as they would have screamed or yelled. Ryuu thought it was weird that when it came to Digimon, it seemed like no one was ever around to witness it. Ryuu then looked down at his Digivice. A thought popped into his mind. "Why didn't the tracker activate?" asked Ryuu out-loud.

"You're a dummy, Ryuu." replied Kazuki. "It activates around Digimon that carry the Antibody X."

"And how do you know that?"

"The name."

"You make that assumption because of the- *sigh* I'm dumb."

" **Metal Cannon**!" Dorumon shouted, shooting a giant metal ball at the Digimon. The ape-like Digimon spotted it and jumped to the side, avoiding the ball. Ryuu studied the creature. It's eyes seemed to glow red like the last one. Scanning it's body quickly Ryuu found what he was looking was on his chest, but it looked like a spec of dirt.

"Dracomon, get him!" shouted Kazuki.

"Right! **Baby Breath**!" Dracomon responded, shooting a scorching breath attack. Once again, the ape-like Digimon dodged. It seemed pissed.

"It's fast." commented Ryuu, gritting his teeth.

"Scanning... Please hurry up!" muttered Kazuki, looking down on her Digivice.

Ryuu did the same. When the data appeared, Ryuu read it as fast as he could. "Apemon, Beast man Digimon, Champion, Attacks: Dohatsuten, Nyoi Bone, and Maen Moubakuken. It is fast and strong, and can get angry easily. The ring on it's finger is made of blah, blah, blah. No useful information."

"Champion!" gasped Kazuki.

"What does that mean?" asked Ryuu.

"It's the level above Rookie!"

"Dorumon and Dracomon are Rookies and if champion is the level above... Oh no. Wait, how do you know that?"

"Through that mode that tells you the basic things about Digimon."

"There's a mode for that!"

"Yeah. You just press the right button four times before pressing the middle."

"How much does she know about this thing?!" wondered Ryuu.

" **Baby Breath**!" The burning breath attack made it's way toward Apemon once again. Apemon dodged again but it had seemed that Dorumon and Dracomon had made a plan. Dorumon had dashed behind Apemon while he was dodging the fire attack.

Dorumon dashed toward the ape-like Digimon. When Dorumon got close, he jumped up as he coughed up a giant metal ball. Before he could slam it down on Apemon's head though, Apemon reacted. " **Dohatsuten**!" The spikes on Apemon's back that Ryuu and Kazuki thought were just hair, shot out striking Dorumon as he shouted in pain..

"Crap, they're actual spikes!" Ryuu shouted in alarm.

Ryuu glanced at Kazuki for a split second and could see her getting ready to dash to Dorumon's aid. Ryuu grabbed her arm tightly to prevent her from going anywhere. "He's fine and will be fine, but you on the other hand won't if you go out there!"

Kazuki stopped. "Right... Forgot, these are tough Digimon and not weak humans... They don't bleed..." Ryuu found what she said weird, but brushed it off given her history of saying weird things.

" **Nyoi Bone**!" Ryuu and Kazuki turned their attention back at the fighting Digimon. Apemon was gripping the bone, that was originally on his back, in his right hand. He swung it down and Ryuu saw Apemon's target, Dorumon. The bone struck the purple Digimon hard. Dorumon cried out in pain.

This time, Ryuu was about to run to Dorumon's aid but Kazuki stopped him. "I can repeat what you told me if you want me too." Ryuu glanced at Kazuki and gritted his teeth.

Apemon's kept slamming it's bone down hard on Dorumon. It hit his gem and that gained Dracomon's attention. "Don't hit my gem!" Dracomon roared lowering his front body down a bit. He charged toward the ape Digimon while shooting four streams of fire. Apemon was forced to stop his assault on Dorumon to move out of the way.

Ryuu found it. The same black skull mark that was on Ryudamon was now on Apemon's right collarbone. " _How did I not see that until now_?" Ryuu asked himself. "Anyway, I have to tell the Digimon to attack it." Ryuu did just that.

Dorumon was slowly rising to his feet, but was having trouble, considering he took god knows how many hits. "I'm going... to kill that monkey... You can forget about breaking the... mark..." Dorumon said with a chuckle. Ryuu hoped he was joking.

Dorumon started dashing around Apemon, trapping him in an invisible circle. He started started coughing up metal balls and shot them at the ape Digimon. The ape Digimon alternated between dodging the balls or smacking them back with the giant bone. Ryuu was scared Dorumon would collapse collapse. Dracomon came to Dorumon's aid shooting fireballs to complement Dorumon's mental balls. Since both Digimon were opposite from each other, their attacks came from both sides. They had trapped Apemon, but Apemon continued to evade and deflect the attacks.

"This might work. Apemon can't keep defending and dodging forever, he's going to start getting sluggish sooner or later." Ryuu thought, a smile creeping onto his face. When things seemed to be going their way, it was shattered by a loud roar. Apemon started charging toward Dracomon in a zig-zag pattern, dodging the flames as he came closer.

When he got close enough, he swung his club and smacked Dracomon hard across the face, rocketing him to the side. Dracomon landed on the ground hard, creating a small crater appeared beneath the teal dragon.

Dorumon turned on his heels and started charging toward Apemon while his back was turned towards Dracomon. Ryuu saw Apemon's eyes glance behind him for a split second. Before Ryuu could react, Dorumon smacked into Apemon's back. " **Dash Metal**!"

Apemon was falling over slower than he should've have fallen. The hairs on his back spiked up. " **Dohatsuten**!" Dorumon yelled out in pain as the spikey hairs pierced his body.

"Crap! They can't win as they are right now. They need to digivolve again!" Ryuu suddenly yelled. He smacked the top of his Digivice. "Digisoul Charge!" Nothing happened. Ryuu tried again. "Digisoul Charge! Digisoul Charge! Ugh, come on, work!"

"You're going to break your Digivice." Kazuki warned. Ryuu stopped. That was the last thing he wanted.

Ryuu closed his eyes. He had to come up with a plan. " _Apemon is agile, big, and strong. He seems to have sharpened senses. What can we do to at least get a hit in? We tried to trap it but that failed. We need speed, a lot of speed. Dorumon is probably the fastest out of the two. No, what we need is camouflage. Like that smoke that was generated back in the fight with Ryudamon. Dracomon can shot fire but that's not what we need, we need explosions. Can he make explosions?"_

"Dracomon, come here!" Ryuu opened his eyes. He saw Dorumon get smacked in the chest by the bone. Dracomon was coming over to Kazuki.

"What are you doing?" asked Ryuu.

"You might want to step back." warned Kazuki. Ryuu didn't hesitate to do as he was told. Dracomon had it's back to Kazuki. Kazuki slowly tapped a scale that was in between Dracomon's horns. He then shivered violently. Kazuki turned and hightailed it a good 12 feet.

"What the heck is Dracomon going to do that makes go that far back?" Ryuu muttered as he looked at Dracomon and jumped. There were countless numbers of tick marks around Dracomon's head. He was trembling and Ryuu knew this was the kind of trembling you get when you're mad, EXTREMELY mad. The coral-like horns were glowing brightly. Dracomon suddenly opened his mouth, Ryuu could see something bright blue starting to emerge. " _A beam! He's going to shoot a beam_!"

Ryuu was thankful he was a quick thinker. He probably got it from his dad. It was a 50-50% chance that this beam would explode upon impact. He had to take the chance, it's not like he was going to lose anything if it just melted the objects it comes in contact with. "Dorumon! Shoot an metal ball in front of the blue beam coming out of Dracomon's mouth!"

"What blue beam?" asked Dorumon.

"The one about to shoot out of Dracomon's mouth!

"I don't see a blue beam coming out of his mouth."

"You will soon!"

"How soon?"

"Just shoot one when you see it!"

"Okay!"

Dorumon coughed up a metal ball and got ready. Ryuu thought everything was going to go well, but of course, Apemon had to intercept. Apemon smacked Dorumon with his bone again, flinging Dorumon back. The metal ball falling out of Dorumon's mouth. Ryuu was now in panic mode. He quickly looked at Dracomon, he knew he was about to fire. Ryuu grabbed a rock and flung it. Thankfully it hit Apemon on top of the head, gaining it's attention.

Dorumon was quick to recover and jumped to it's feet. It coughed up a metal ball and at that second, Dracomon fired a powerful blue beam. " **G Shurunen**!" Ryuu could feel extreme heat coming off it and he was thankful he was quite a ways away from Dracomon. Dorumon quickly shot the metal ball toward the beam, intercepting it just before it could reach Apemon for him to dodge. " **Metal Cannon**!" Thankfully, it exploded. Ryuu quickly did a fist pump. The explosion smacked into Apemon, catching him off guard as black smoke engulfed him.

"Dorumon! Use the smoke as camouflage!" Ryuu shouted. Dorumon nodded and jumped in.

Dorumon looked around but only saw black. " _How am I supposed to see_?!" Dorumon asked in his mind. A loud roar came to his right. " _Oh, I get it_."

Dorumon shot a metal ball toward where he last heard the roar. He heard a grunt and then charged toward that spot. Ryuu saw Apemon stumble out of the smoke and a metal ball falling from the back of it's head. A second later, Dorumon jumped out and slammed a metal ball on top of Apemon's head. This caused the yellow Digimon to drop his bone weapon.

Dracomon appeared in Ryuu's sight, running toward the ape Digimon. He didn't seem pissed anymore. " _That's one way to relieve stress, I guess... Hey, that rhymed_." Ryuu mused.

" **Baby Breath**!" Dracomon shouted, firing a stream of scorching fire. The fire struck Apemon, causing him to roar out in pain.

Dorumon tackled Apemon, causing him to start falling forward. Dracomon smacked it with his tail causing him to start falling backwards. This happened for a while longer. Every time Dracomon attacked, he hit the skull mark, causing it to crack slightly. Ryuu watched them, they looked like little devils messing with their prey.

Apemon roared as Dracomon jumped up and spun, his tail going in to attack the mark that was almost complete cracked. Apemon blocked the attack by grabbing the tail and gripping it tightly. Causing Dracomon to yelp in pain.

"Dracomon!" Kazuki called out in alarm. Ryuu jumped as he did not know she was standing next to him.

Dorumon went to tackle Apemon was more but this time, he swung Dracomon and hit Dorumon with the teal dragon. The ape Digimon let go of Dracomon as Dorumon was sent flying, sending both of them flying back.

"No!" Ryuu shouted in frustration. "We needed one more hit and the mark would've shattered!"

Apemon charged toward Dracomon and Dorumon. He jumped and cocked it's fist back. Dracomon and Dorumon moved out of the way just in time. Apemon struck the ground with his fist, causing a sizeable crater underneath him. " **Maen Moubakuken**!"

Dorumon and Dracomon went to attack again. Dorumon jumped up and coughed up a metal ball. Dracomon looked intent on slamming its tail on Apemon's back. " **Dohatsuten**!" Spikes shot out, piercing both Digimon at once.

The two Digimon laid there. " _Why aren't they moving_?" asked Ryuu mentally. " _Don't tell me they hit their limit with that one attack. Dracomon didn't even get hit that many times either!"_

Apemon turned toward the two Digimon and cocked back its fist. Just before it did anything else, something small stabbed it on the mark. The mark cracked into different pieces and then evaporated into nothing. " **Gear Stinger**." Apemon fell to his knees, before falling with a thump.

"Huh." Ryuu croaked in confusion. He cleared his throat. He quickly looked at Kazuki to see that she had the same puzzled look. Ryuu looked around and he saw the person and creature that got the last hit off. They both stood behind them. It was a boy around Ryuu's age and what looked like a giant bee.

"Hey! You! Who are you and thanks!?" Kazuki shouted.

"Do one thing at a time." Ryuu muttered.

The boy pulled out a digivice and pointed it at the giant bee. A bright flash, flashed and the bee wasn't there anymore. He turned and started walking away. No words were said.

"It's not nice to ignore people!" Kazuki shouted. She received no answer. "Can you hear me? Hey! Jerk!"

Ryuu watched him walk away. " _Great. It's one of those people_."

The mysterious boy rounded a corner and vanished. Ryuu turned toward Dorumon and Dracomon and ran over to them. He held Dorumon in his arms. "Are you okay?"

He received no answer. Ryuu however was not dumb. He poked Dorumon's belly and a small giggle escaped his mouth. Dorumon opened his eyes and mouth to speak, but before anything could come out, Ryuu jabbed Dorumon's belly hard many times. Dorumon's eyes practically bulged out of his head. "I'M NO IDIOT! IF YOU DIED, YOU WOULD DISAPPEAR, SO DON'T PULL ANY OF THAT SHIT!"

"Language." Kazuki said, holding Dracomon in her arms.

Ryuu glared at Kazuki in annoyance. Dorumon was staring at Ryuu like he was about to get butchered by him. Ryuu just smiled. Dorumon's eyes rolled into the back of his head. Ryuu was quite surprised to say the least. "Am I really that scary?" Ryuu muttered.

Ryuu and Kazuki heard a groan come from Apemon. They looked up in alarm. He sat up and looked at them. "Huh, humans. Since when were there humans in the Digital World." His gaze went to the holes in the ground. "Oh no. Did I create those?" His eyes widened in realization. "Wait, I'm not in the Digital World! I'm in the Human World."

He turned his attention back at Ryuu and Kazuki. "I'm so sorry for the damage I caused! I-I wasn't feeling very well today! Please forgive me!"

"It's fine." Ryuu said. "But can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, It's the least I can do!" replied Apemon.

"You had a black mark on your collarbone and I think that's what made you go crazy. Do you know how you got it?" Ryuu asked. Apemon's hairy face seemed to go pale.

"The "Black Duo." They're the ones who did it!"

"The "Black Duo?"

"They are extremely dangerous Digimon. Even though they are only champion level and there are only two of them, they have a fearsome device."

"And I'm guessing this device makes those marks... All right... Do you know anything else?"

"No. Unfortunately, I do not, except that Digimon that have that mark are under their control."

"That's scary... Alright. Thanks for the info!"

"No problem! I have to go now. Sorry for the damage I caused and thank you for stopping me!" Apemon said, before picking his bone weapon up and slamming the ground with it. A crack opened up and Apemon jumped in. It closed up and the two kids and Digimon were alone.

Ryuu had a lot to think about now but before he could Dracomon spoke up.

"Kazuki, why did you touch my Gekirin Scale? You know I hate it when people touch that scale!" Dracomon asked, pouting.

"Sorry. I just needed the firepower that you provide in that attack you use when you're pissed." Kazuki replied.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me." said Ryuu, gaining Kazuki and Dracomon's attention. "What the hell was that G Shuriken or whatever it's called!?"

"Oh, well Dracomon has this scale called the Gekirin Scale and every time I or something touches it, Dracomon gets extremely pissed and loses himself... and fires that blue beam. We were lucky because last time Dracomon shot seven of those!" Kazuki explained, with a smile that unsettled Ryuu.

"Wait, so there was a chance you could've blown up the park!" shouted Ryuu.

"Yeah." Kazuki answered. "Well it's getting late. I'm going to go home. See ya later!"

"It's 4:36! The sun's not even setting yet! How is it late?!"

Kazuki responded with a wave before storing Dracomon into her Digivice. Ryuu felt tempted to shout some more. Instead he sighed and sat down on a bench that was a couple feet away from him. " _I have so much to think about. The marks, the "Black Duo ," who sent the messages, that guy with the bee creature, the digivices..."_ Ryuu sighed again and Dorumon sat next to Ryuu and bit his head. Ryuu glanced at Dorumon. "You woke up fast... AND STOP BITING MY HEAD!"

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 2 done! Yes! Now some things to clear up. I know Dracomon is not a carrier of the Antibody X but do you guys think you can let that pass. If it bugs you guys I can change Kazuki's partner. Oh yeah, what do you guys think of Kazuki? Um about the "Black Duo," I hope it doesn't offend the readers that have dark skin. Also they do play a role in the story's main problem. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as there are more to come. Well I'm going to go binge watch Food Wars, bye!**


	3. Update

Hey guys, it's Tyiinva here! Sorry, for not updating for almost a month! Lately, I have been lacking the motivation to write, not just this story, but anything in general. So I'm "trying" my best to write it out in the best quality I can. I know I don't have to write this, but I just feel like I have too. SO thanks for being patient and um, yeah. See ya later!


	4. I Give up and Thank You!

Hey guys, it's Tyiinva here and I have sad news (Probably happy for all of you). I have decided to give up on fanfics! I may return, but probably not. I would like to thank you all for reading this fanfic and leaving reviews if at all. So yeah... Thank you once again and... I guess, goodbye!


End file.
